


Good Night, Ambassador

by nitrouspillow



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitrouspillow/pseuds/nitrouspillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a variation of the scene from 3x04 where Lexa comes into Clarke's room and wishes her good night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night, Ambassador

Clarke peered off into the dark night sky, dressed in her light blue silk nightgown, taking in the cool air flowing in from her balcony. Just as she was ready to head to sleep, there was a light knocking at her door. Clarke walked over to the double doors, opening them to find the brunette she witnessed in battle earlier. Lexa, dressed in her black nightgown, nodded at Clarke, her eyes locking with the blonde’s.

“Is this I told you so?” Clarke asked, her eyebrows raising in question at the beautiful brunette standing before her.

“No, this is thank you.” Lexa responded.

Clarke blinked quickly, opening the door more before gesturing to Lexa. “Come in.” She stepped aside as the brunette entered, her eyes moving down to notice the slit in the other girl’s nightgown. Though it was likely designed for comfort, Clarke couldn’t do anything except stare before she noticed the rags wrapped around Lexa’s left hand. She gently grabbed the hand, pulling it up for a closer look.

“Sit down, let me change that for you.” the blonde said as she pulled her gaze back up to meet Lexa’s, shutting the door once the other girl moved to rest in the armchair across the room.

The brunette watched Clarke move toward her, carrying clean rags. She sat down beside Lexa, gingerly taking the girl’s hand once more as she spoke. “That girl.. that was with Nia, Ontari. What will happen to her?” Clarke tended to Lexa’s wound, only breaking their eye contact to examine Lexa’s wound that was inflicted by Roan’s sword.

Lexa followed Clarke’s gaze, closing her eyes briefly. “She won’t be back until the Conclave after my death.” Her eyes moved up to meet Clarke’s as the blonde spoke.

“Do you ever talk about anything other than your death?” Clarke smirked gently at Lexa, her tone playful. This only brought upon a smile from Lexa, a genuine smile that Clarke hadn’t seen in a long time. She wondered when was the last time the young commander had looked so happy. Clarke then tore the rags, tying them around Lexa’s hand.

“Thank you for backing me.” the brunette continued, watching Clarke’s deft hands dress her wound.

“I was just doing what was right for my people.” the blonde responded, meeting Lexa’s gaze briefly. Lexa broke eye contact almost instantly, looking down to her wound. “Your ambassadors betrayed you,” Clarke acknowledged, her eyes never pulling away from the brunette, “how do you move forward?”

Lexa’s green eyes moved to Clarke’s, her voice gentle and quiet. “They were doing what they believed was right for their people too.” The phrase caused Clarke to break eye contact for the first time, looking down momentarily as she then stood up quickly.

_“Rosh op, Heda.”_

The young commander stood after Clarke, smiling lightly. “Good night, Ambassador.” She then stepped past Clarke, walking toward the door she entered through minutes ago. Clarke turned to watch Lexa walk away, the brunette looking back momentarily before she went to close the door behind her.

“Wait.” the blonde said without thinking, stepping toward the door that was nearly closed.

Lexa froze, halfway into the hall before she pushed the door open again, looking to Clarke expectantly.

“Would you mind keeping me company tonight? I almost lost you today.” Clarke’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she shuffled in her stance, nervous.

Lexa smiled, nodding to the blonde as she pushed the door closed. The distance closed between the two, Clarke reaching up with the rags still in her hand to gently wipe away the dried blood from the fight earlier on in the day. Her eyes were attached to the brunette’s lips as she pulled her hand back, setting the rag on a table. Lexa lifted her head a small amount, watching Clarke. “Why didn’t you trust in my abilities to defeat Roan?”

Clarke’s eyes shot up to meet Lexa’s, the accusation breaking her train of thought. “I.. uh.. I’ve never seen you fight before, and he killed three men in the time it took the first-”

“To hit the ground. I know. You told me that before I had to leave,” Lexa took a small step toward Clarke, her hand gently brushing against the blonde’s before she locked their fingers together. Her grip was loose enough to allow Clarke to pull away if she wanted to.

“I’m sorry, Lexa,” she squeezed the girl’s hand, smiling gently. “I know now why you are the undisputed _Heda._ ”

Lexa smiled back at Clarke, “You’re the only ambassador who didn’t turn on me today. I am forever grateful of your loyalty.”

“You’re the one that swore fealty to me. I thought that Titus said the Commander bows for no one,” she smirked, “Maybe Titus doesn’t know you as well as he thought.”

Lexa blushed, looking to the ground briefly before locking her eyes with Clarke. “Maybe he doesn’t.” Her free hand reached for Clarke’s shoulder before it snaked to the back of her neck, pulling the blonde a bit closer to her. She tilted her head slightly, leaning in slowly before freezing just before Clarke’s face and meeting her blue eyes for permission.

Clarke’s eyes widened as she saw Lexa move toward her, however she made her decision quickly as she leaned in as well, her eyes locking with the Commander of the 13 Clans’. Their kiss was very intimate, their fingers becoming entwined in the other’s hair. Neither girl pulled away for the entirety of the kiss, the end arriving when Lexa pulled away to take a breath. The brunette gently rested her forehead against Clarke’s, gazing into her eyes. “I’ve been waiting to do that for a long time,” she whispered, a genuine smile pulling across her lips.

Clarke nodded, before taking Lexa’s hands in hers and leading her to the bed a few feet away. Clarke laid down atop the furs, pulling the brunette beside her. “I have too, it’s only been a few months, but it has felt like an eternity with all that has happened..”

Lexa smiled, “It has. But now that you’re in Polis, we won’t have to wait that long ever again. So as long as you’re here, I can spend time with you while I am not dealing with affairs involving the 13 Clans.”

“You’re saying that we could do this every night?” Clarke grinned hopefully, her eyes beaming.

The commander knew that doing this every night would arise suspicions amongst the other ambassadors, but she couldn’t bring herself to tell Clarke no, so she just nodded before resting her head against the single pillow on the bed. Clarke followed suit, leaning over to kiss Lexa’s cheek gently.

“I look forward to my time here in Polis, then.”

“As do I, Clarke,” Lexa’s arms gently wrapped around Clarke’s stomach, pulling the blonde closer so that they were pressed against one another. Both girls enjoyed the close contact, however neither was ready to move things further between the two.

Clarke yawned, exaggerating the sound because Lexa was there. The brunette smiled, nudging Clarke. “You should get some sleep. You sound very tired.”

“I should, shouldn’t I? It has been a very long day.” Clarke turned to face Lexa, keeping the other girl’s arms wrapped around her back.

“You should. I’m sure tomorrow will be a long day too, matters needing to be settled regarding the Coalition.”

“I’d rather not think about that right now. I just want to stay here in this bed with you forever.” Clarke leaned in to steal a quick kiss.

Lexa smiled widely at the blonde. “I wish that I could make your request come true, but I promise that I will do everything I can to be by your side whenever it is time to sleep.”

“I would like that very much.”

“As would I, Clarke.”

Clarke moved to rest her head against Lexa’s chest, closing her eyes as she listened to the other girl’s steady heartbeat. Lexa reached over to pull the furs over them, the warmth a comfort to them both.

“Ai hod yu in.” Lexa whispered, pressing her lips to Clarke’s forehead.

Clarke’s blue eyes moved to meet Lexa’s.

“Ai hod yu in seintaim.”

“Good night, Clarke.”

“Good night, Lexa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short fic, I wanted to write this as a cute way for the scene to end, rather than Lexa exiting the room. Enjoy the story? I'd love to hear what you thought here or at my tumblr: clexuhhh.tumblr.com <3
> 
> Heda - Commander  
> "Rosh op, Heda." - Good night, Commander.  
> "Ai hod yu in." - I love you.  
> "Ai hod yu in seintaim." - I love you too.


End file.
